1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle side door structure that is applied to vehicles such as automobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 07-2049 (JP-A-07-2049) describes a technology of fitting an accelerometer to an inner panel of a side door via a supporting member made of a plate metal. The accelerometer outputs a signal based on which a determination is made as to whether an airbag housed in the side door should be deployed.